A Medicine So Bitter
by Incognito Indigo
Summary: "What do you mean my Geass reverses itself when I'm sick?" Lelouch is distraught to find a weakness in his command Geass. Can he spend the rest of the day avoiding eye contact, or will he get a taste of his own medicine? Suzaku/Lelouch
1. A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE

**Indigo:** Man, I haven't written anything for so long. So here's something new for a change!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Code Geass or anything like that.**

o.O.o

**CHAPTER 1: A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE**

o.O.o

Lelouch vi Britannia was used to waking up gloriously.

It was not the sound of his alarm clock (however coincidental it might have been) that woke him up, but the unearthly rays of sunlight that penetrated his silk curtains and shown upon his sheets. Accompanying this came the lure of a new day that was freshly waiting to be conquered. He could almost smell the aroma of a righteous new reign brewing alongside his coffee.

The school boy would gently tap the off button, stretch his arms deliberately, and then sit up against his bedpost. There were no ripples or creases upon his linen, for Lelouch did not toss and turn in his sleep, and thus the sun would ignite his bed into an undisturbed sea of gold that he awoke to every morning.

Except for this morning.

For the sunlight never made it to his eyes. In fact, they were painfully shut tight and quite fervently protesting the coming of day. Nor could he smell anything akin to conquest. Or really inhale any oxygen at all when his nostrils were so clogged with bodily fluid like that. When he reached out for the alarm, his movements became sluggish and uncoordinated as he missed and accidently knocked the device off his bed stand instead.

The ringing in his ear, worsened by the insistent alarm, reached a peak when the clock clattered jarringly on the ground. He groaned. Since when had all his senses turned upside down?

Since when did Lelouch vi Britannia….become sick?

It was unacceptable.

o.O.o

The green haired witched watched bemusedly as he sat down at the dining room table. His joints were protesting and he was doing his best to ignore it. He was also pointedly looking at anywhere but C.C, who was undoubtedly devouring her second slice of pizza. His sickness would not let him stomach the sight of food, especially something that was so repulsively greasy in the morning.

"Did you have a good sleep, your highness?" she asked, but he could hear the smirk without having to see it.

Lelouch leaned back and hid a frown. His back longed for the comfort of his bed, instead of the hard wooden plane behind him. Understandably he sounded a little cranky.

"I slept quite all right and I'm sure you did as well, so I'll save myself the trouble of inquiring," he huffed.

C.C. must have noticed how he occasionally sniffled and grimaced with each sip of coffee. And if she hadn't, his unusually nasally voice must have given it away. But she decided to press the issue on regardless, for whatever pleasure it might have brought her.

"Someone didn't put a pea under your mattress did they?"

The coffee burnt his throat as he swallowed too quickly.

"I'm a prince, not a make-believe princess with the inhuman capability to feel a pea underneath countless mattresses," he continued talking even though it slightly hurt to do so. "Don't quote such an absurd story so early in the morning, you're making me lose my appetite."

"My apologies, I didn't think you had any to begin with."

"That's irrelevant. I still need to eat regardless of whether or not I'm hungry to regain my strength and overcome this….common cold," that's right, Zero would not be so easily defeated by a measly sneeze.

And although the thought of calling in sick for the day sounded highly appealing, he unfortunately had too many "sick days" recorded already. Any more would require complementary lessons which would interfere with his future plans of taking over the world.

"Lelouch, you should take some medicine."

"I have."

"Then you should eat some pizza."

"I refuse."

"It'll cure your sickness."

"That…is a blatant lie. It's not even a good lie either, I'm disappointed."

And then something strange happened.

The witch before him had paused in her consummation of what might have been the fourth slice of pizza for that morning and grinned playfully. She held the cheesy, pepperoni covered concoction between her palm and thumb and inclined it closer to Lelouch. Said boy could already feel his stomach disagreeing.

"Just try some, won't you?"

His frown deepened and he scooted back in his chair, "C.C I won-"

"Lelouch, eat the pizza."

And suddenly…he wanted to.

The thought of leaning forward and biting down on that appalling substance that fast food industries had wrought had somehow crossed his mind and stayed there. It just wouldn't leave him alone. Amethyst eyes tried glancing away, only to be mysteriously drawn back to the slice in C.C's hand. He consciously became aware of how hungry he was, how indiscriminate his taste buds had become that they were now craving for something cheese like.

It was a strange sensation and it was bothering him greatly.

But not as much as the fact that he really, really wanted to eat that pizza – and hadn't done so yet.

Lelouch gave in.

He quickly took a bite and tried not to think about it as he hurriedly chewed and swallowed C.C.'s object of worship and the potential future cause of any artery failures. The action surprised both him and the woman before him.

"You…You actually did it." Golden eyes had widen with, awe? "You really…"

The school boy coughed. He raised a hand to grip uncertainly at his throat, as if wondering if his own body had betrayed him. Which it had. Or perhaps it was his mind?

"That tasted absolutely awful," he claimed, whether or not it was true.

"Then why did you do it?"

C.C. looked a bit hurt at the proclamation but said nothing of it. The surrealism of the situation was still affecting her and the hope of having someone to share the afternoon pizza with was lingering.

"I don't know, after you told me to I suddenly…had this strange," The words were escaping him, but so was his sanity. "Incredible urge to do so. It's ridiculous. I have no idea what compelled me eat it, much less eat it right out of your hand, or even eat a piece already eaten by you…"

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to throw up.

"I must be sick," he concluded, again.

"Any human being who doesn't like pizza is sick," she agreed.

"I must have been too sick to think straight, this cold must be muddling my mind…"

"You're very sick minded, you know that?"

"This isn't good. I can't make decisions on my own like this. Don't give me any more suggestions."

"Hey Lelouch, go get me a soda will you?"

He narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Lelouch, go fetch me a soda right now. I want cream soda."

He suddenly got up and proceeded to do so. Lelouch barely heard the noise of surprise as he gripped the handle of the refrigerator robotically and opened it in search of the aforementioned soda. To his dismay he could find none.

"C.C., we don't have any cream soda left."

The dark haired boy closed the door and turned around to face his accomplice. Something wasn't right here…there was something undisputedly, unreasonably, and uncontrollably wrong here. But for some reason he couldn't make out what it was.

"You actually got up to get me a soda."

"Yes, I did."

"And you experienced that same unexplainable urge from before again, didn't you?"

Lelouch held the handle painfully tight and swallowed, "Yes," he became aware that his hand was shaking, "and now because there's no cream soda left in the refrigerator, I have a sudden urge to go to the store and buy some for you."

"Oh, well that would be nice."

"C.C."

"Although you have school and I guess that would mess up your plans and whatnot."

"_C.C!"_

"Hmmm?"

"Call off your order. _Now."_

"Oh. Lelouch, I don't really want soda."

The trembling had progressed to the rest of his body and it was taking a large part of his self control to unclench his teeth and speak. The dizziness of his cold and the mental mind-warp of these uncontrollable whims were straining his already unstable consciousness.

"Not like that C.C.," his breathing was labored now, "It has to be an order. Hurry now. It's getting very difficult to not leave this room to put my coat on and run foolishly to the store."

A playful chuckle, "Fine. Lelouch, I command you to stop doing my bidding. You no longer have to buy me cream soda."

It was like a giant weight was suddenly lifted off his mind and chest in one moment. The boy collapsed on the ground beside the refrigerator, breathlessly. He held his head still and tried to collect his thoughts, and figure out….

C.C. was once again caught by surprise as the dark haired boy stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently in her chair.

"What is going on with me?" he screamed, so very un-Zero like actually that she almost couldn't take him seriously.

"Is this some idiotic consequence of Geass that you forgot to tell me about! I thought…Well, I thought at least a sense of trust amongst comrades had been established when all of this had started but _clearly _you must think otherwise."

If the witch knew that this would happen to him all along and simply forgotten to mention it to him - he would kill her.

No wait, that was too simple. She would just come back to life.

He would stomp on all of her leftover pizza, throw away her reward cards, kill her, wait for her to come back to life, and then repeat the cycle several more times until he was satisfied. And then he would Geass all the Pizza Huts within the vicinity to never deliver to this household ever again.

There was murder in his eyes but C.C. wasn't afraid of it.

"Oh _boya_, I knew there must have been some side effects," an airy giggle that implied she knew something he didn't. "Nothing's perfect after all, not even Geass."

She calmly brushed the other boy's hands off her shoulder and pretended to continue eating pizza. The slice never made it to her mouth because Lelouch had slapped it out of her fingers and the on slaughter of questions had begun.

"What kind of side effects?"

"Geass only works normally on a normal person, with a normal state of mind and body."

"A common cold isn't normal?"

"Your sickness must have manifested itself in your Geass," she knew Lelouch was a smart boy and could figure it out, but she decided to explain it to him anyway.

"Geass taps into your mind, both mentally and physically. But when you're diseased, it hurts the process. Your thoughts and desired become unfocused and Geass gets confused – it doesn't know what you want anymore."

The student balled his fist, speaking through clenched teeth, "What I want – I know perfectly well what I want! I want my Geass to stop taking orders from other people!"

C.C. smirked, "I dunno Lelouch, maybe it's time you started getting a taste of your own medicine."

To his dismay, Lelouch was going to find that there was no cure to his Geass reversal. His only hope was for the process to undo itself once his cold had been relieved.

And also to his misfortune was the fact that C.C. might be right – perhaps it really was time to see what the other side was like? Had he been using Geass for so long that he could no longer empathize with other humans?

However, Lelouch never could have known how bitter the taste of his own medicine was.

o.O.o

**Indigo:** Was that okay…?

Sorry, first time writing a Code Geass fic here. It's going to be a Suzaku/Lelouch fic soon, but I didn't think I could handle writing more than two characters in the first chapter…CG chars are so complex o.O

Also, I love Lelouch. But this story is going to give him hell. Or it will if I continue this…should I?

Review?


	2. YOUR BEST FRIEND

**Indigo:** Did I just write plot? No not quite, maybe foreshadowing at best, ho ho ho.

**Disclaimer: Code Gay-ass does not belong to me **

o.O.o

**CHAPTER 2: YOUR WORST ENEMY**

o.O.o

He made the mistake of testing out the limits of his reversed Geass condition with C.C. that morning.

No, he made the mistake of actually waking up and getting out of bed. Clearly, what he should have done was stay underneath the covers indefinitely. It made sense, tactically of course, to wait his sickness out. He was damaged and operating at below optimal efficiency. Some would even go so far as calling this counter-productive! However, his pride was far too strong for him to carry out a retreat now. No matter how warm his comforters had been…

Thus he found himself in an even worse dilemma than he had ever thought possible.

Lelouch sat back as far as his regal posture would allow him. He had one arm thrown over the back of his chair, and the other raised in the air, mid-chest before them. The Britannian waited until he had the witch's attention, making sure that her amber eyes were watching his loosely clenched fist, curiously.

He lifted one finger.

"I only take commands when the order is made with eye contact."

The woman nodded, and Lelouch continued.

He raised a second one.

"I can take multiple commands from the same person." He watched the witch closely. "This is something that deviates from my original Geass."

But C.C. only shrugged nonchalantly.

His lips formed a thin line, obviously unpleased with her answer. But he raised another digit and continued regardless.

"Apparently if the commands conflict with each other, I take the last command given to me."

This was the only comfort he had in this situation. If ever he found himself in a risky scenario, Sayako would be able to reverse the harmful command given to him with a counter-command of her own. This meant she would have to be on duty all day, following him around campus. However, there was still one thing that was bothering him. He uncurled his fourth finger slowly, looking at it as if it was the answer to all of his problems.

"However, we've yet to figure out whether or not my original Geass still works," Amethyst eyes narrowed in a contemplative manner, for there was a very unfortunate obstacle ahead. "My Geass doesn't work on you – nor do I want to use my Geass on Sayako or Rolo."

_At the moment,_ he added in his mind.

A yawn broke him out of his thought process. The student held back an instinctive scowl, his dignity could be at stake here and C.C. merely found his situation as entertainment! So when her next comment was actually constructive and relevant, he forgot to chide himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"And what about commands you're strongly against?"

"Hmmm?"

"You might not be aware of this, but if a person's will is great enough, they may be able to break the Geass placed on them. I had thought that in Euphemia's case…"

Lelouch was thankful for the trail. He wasn't sure if his unstable physical – and now mental – state would have been able to cope with a painful memory relapse. But that didn't change the fact that C.C. had yet again concealed information from him about his Geass.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" he asked, his voice getting darker.

"Never, actually," and she had the decency to laugh. "I don't think anyone's ever been able to break a Geass before. I just thought you'd like to know about it, seeing as how we're going through all the hypothetical scenarios you could find yourself in with a malfunctioned Geass."

There was a twinkle in her eye, and had Lelouch been in his proper health, he might have taken heed of it. But as the case there was, the warning was left unseen and Lelouch fell unknowingly within her trap.

"Very well," he said tiredly, heaving out a sigh. "Give me an order that I would be opposed to and let's see how strong willed I actually am."

Perhaps it was because they were experimenting. Perhaps it was because he was just given new crucial information and his mind hadn't quite processed it thoroughly yet. Or perhaps because instead of being strong willed, Lelouch vi Britannia was undeniably strong minded. If he could give the command to kill thousands, to shape lives, and to build a new empire – surely he could resist a measly order given by his accomplice?

But when the amber orbs dazzled, the smile widened, and an aura of pure excitement radiated from the woman before him – the prince started to have his doubts.

"Imagine yourself in bed with your worst enemy."

And here began the ending of Lelouch vi Britannia's dignity, and on a more exaggerated note, his life as well.

_It took him a moment, but he recognized the room remarkably well. Pristine white walls with marble column décor, curtains in shades of purple, covering ceiling high windows that opened up into a beautiful garden – and of course, a four poster canopy bed fitted with silk sheets._

_The linen felt exquisitely soft beneath his fingertips as he fisted them, his nails perhaps marring the surface as he increased the pressure. He knew he was shirtless because he could feel the cool mattress soothing his aching back, and the feathered pillows that cradled his head to sleep. He breathed in the scent of an exotic perfume, a royal inheritance, a bypass of what was once his home. _

_Everything was almost too perfect. _

_Lelouch had done it._

_He could sleep peacefully now in this made up fantasy of his. That is until he remembered that this world was exactly that – fabricated. It wasn't real. And something wasn't right. Something was missing…_

_Definitely missing…_

_And unfortunately that something was Schneizel el Britannia._

_The student let out a scream that was definitely neither future world-conquer like, nor manly at all. _

"_Sch-Schneizel, wha-what are you doing here?"_

_Lelouch became suddenly aware of how exposed he was and grabbed the sheets beneath him, pulling them up to cover his naked chest. He had half a mind to conceal the look of abrupt horror on his face, and instead tried to glare menacingly at the other man._

"_G-Get out of my dream!" _

_The blond prince before him grinned, a taunting wolfish sort of expression that would haunt Lelouch for an eternity of nightmares to come. He watched, frozen with fear and something akin to dread, as the next heir in line slowly shed the heavy coat. The only comfort the Britannian student had was that royalty came in many layers – both figuratively and literally._

_Lelouch scooted back as Schneizel began advancing, getting close to the bed with every garment he discarded. "Get out of here at once, I command you!" tried the dreaming boy, but his words fell on deaf ears. _

_The taller man had finally reached his destination. The mattress sank – a pressure that dropped both on the bed and in Lelouch's stomach – as Schneizel, clothed in nothing but his white dress pants, climbed on top. He watched in sick fascination as his half brother began to crawl upon all fours towards him, in a pace that was driving his nerves upon ends._

_He tried to say something. He really did. But every time Lelouch opened his mouth, the man who was certainly invading his personal space now would give him that look. The smothering, unwavering gaze that made Lelouch feel like he was being eaten, devoured, entirely dominated by the other man. _

_Now with their bodies on top of one another, Schneizel ran a hand smoothly behind the other's back and pulled the lithe form against him. Lelouch nearly whimpered when he felt their bare chests touch –when he could inhale the scent of the other's perfume, when he could practically feel his brother's breath on his face. Quite ashamedly, he actually did make a sound when he was unceremoniously grabbed about his lower regions._

"_Ahhhhh, not th-there. Ahh, Schn-stop it…"_

_It was absolutely embarrassing. The noises he was making – even __**allowing **__to escape from his mouth. He wanted them to stop, he wanted to have control of his body back. As if hearing his distress, Schneizel solved the problem by providing a bigger one of his own. _

_Lelouch was unprepared for the crash of lips against his and the invasion of the prince's tongue. He was stunned and remained motionless as Schneizel explored his mouth hungrily, the wet muscles stroking at the side of his mouth, the tips of his teeth. Likewise, he could feel hands working his body to an extreme ecstasy. Schneizel's hand on his cock had began pumping him harder, faster, as his other marked his body like a territory being conquered._

_Had he been in his right of mind, Lelouch would have wanted this to stop. But the heat that radiated from the other man, and the warmth that started from his groin and spread to the rest of his entity, had fully engulfed him. He was lost in the exhilaration of Schneizel's body rocking against his, and the other man's talents hands working his member to something closer and closer. It was too late for him to stop riding the waves of pleasure, all he could do was close his eyes and…_

_He didn't know what he wanted more, to push Schneizel off of him – or to fully pull him down on top of him._

_Lelouch bit back a moan and grunted "I hate you. I really do."_

_And for the first time since he entered the room, Schneizel spoke to him. His voice was like liquid chocolate, the kind that stuck to your fingers, that left a lingering taste at the back of your mouth, and invaded your nostrils with its sweet scent. He couldn't get rid of it._

"_You know hate isn't that far of an emotion from love," and when Lelouch opened his eyes again, he swore he saw the other smirk, "The opposite of love is actually apathy. And you're definitely not apathetic about this."_

_The other man punctuated it with a particular hard stroke to Lelouch's cock, causing the other boy to jolt with a frenzied kind of pleasure._

"_Ohhhhhh, my god…."_

_The pumping increased at a maddening pace. Lelouch found himself short of breath, short of sanity, as Schneizel began attack his neck, nipping at the skin directly below his jaw. He almost didn't care that he was being marked, that he would be showcased to the rest of the world as something belonging to Britannia. As long as this feeling didn't stop – as long as Schneizel kept touching him…_

"_That's right," the prince chuckled, "I'm god."_

And that's when Lelouch woke up.

To the sound of laughter that is, ringing in his ear as they echoed upon the walls of the kitchen. C.C. was on the ground, holding her sides tightly and curled on the ground as tears threatened to fall from her mirthful eyes. It was unfortunate that the only times he saw C.C. filled with this much happiness or uncontrollable laughter was usually were those at his expense.

"Haha, ha- _Schneizel_? Really now? That's – haha, that's who ahahaha."

With a shaking hand, he pressed it against his heavily breathing chest, waiting for his body to recover from the fantasy-induced hyperventilation.

"You had a dream where you got bedded by your own _brother_?"

"HALF-BROTHER!"

"He's still kind of related to you."

"And he is _also_ my _worst enemy_! Which is _why_ that hallucination turned out that way!"

"You mean how it turned into a happy ending?"

"IT WAS NOT HAPPY! IT WAS UTTERLY NONCONSENSUAL!"

"Didn't sound like it from here, not with all the _'Oh, oh, Schneizeeeeeel.'"_

Lelouch angrily banged both of his first onto the dining room table, shaking the surface and silverware upon it. He was furious, he was embarrassed, and he was nearly de-virginized by someone he would rather never sleep with. But most of all, he was going to end this conversation.

"That's _enough_ C.C." he stood up, fidgeted a bit, and then brushed off the imaginary dirt on his school uniform. He pretended to take no notice of the woman chucking and rolling on the ground as he passed by her through the doorway.

"Oh Lulu, that's priceless. I mean really that was like pornstar worthy," Lelouch nearly tripped over himself as made it to the front door. During the stumble, he predicted that he dropped his dignity. "I never would have pictured you in an incestuous relationship – no doubt a homosexual relationship, too. That was like some kind of sick rape-fantasy, there are just so many thi-"

A standard-issued Ashford shoe was thrown at the witch.

"Lelouch you really have terrible aim, you know that? And besides, I'm a little surprised that it wasn't Suzaku trying to bed you in that dream."

The second shoe was already raised in the air, but now Lelouch was holding it in a contemplative manner. He looked at the black leather footwear as if it could possible give him some answers – well it would have at least provided him with some solace if he could just hit C.C. with it! But his companion's voice once again pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't Suzaku your worst enemy?"

The student inhaled deeply, the type of grief that plagued generals much older than him filled the air around him. He brought the shoe back down and slipped his foot into it, then standing back up again to retrieve the fallen pair.

"He's not the worse," Lelouch bent down to finish putting on his shoes. "There are definitely people more dangerous than him out there. Maybe not as powerful, but certainly more of a threat than just a school boy who can pilot a giant robot."

"And can't die," reminded C.C.

Lelouch nodded. And then he turned to the witch, who was leaning against the doorframe that connected the foyer to the kitchen.

"He's not my worst enemy."

The boy smiled sadly and gave the response that he had been repeating to himself like a mantra these past weeks.

"He's just my worst best friend."

And with that he left, grabbing his school bag and closing the door shut tightly behind him. C.C. starred, noticeably less amused now, at the foyer where Lelouch once occupied. She flipped a strand of green hair over her shoulder subconsciously, and spoke to no one in particular:

"I suppose it would be much more complicated to sleep with your best friend, wouldn't it?"

o.O.o

**Indigo:** It would be disastrous if I suddenly switched to shipping Schneizel/Lelouch halfway through this story. Luckily Schneizel will not be making any appearances. Except in Lelouch's drea- I mean nightmares, of course.

Also, I'm a little behind at replying to reviews. But I'll promise I'm get them sent out by tomorrow night! I like to read reviews multiple times before replying so that's why I have such a huge backlog, ahhhh.

**EDIT: OMG I FOUND SO MANY MISTAKES. SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAD TO READ THIS BEFORE NOW... :(**

Review!

Please?


End file.
